Broken hearts
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06 7x07] : Regina just remembered and walks in the town of Seattle, until she finds Robyn, her niece. And they talk about thing related to the curse. Version of the story where Robyn is already there and remembers. Emma is there too, but she forgot. Established SwanQueen & Established Alice/Robyn.


Broken hearts.

[7x06 + 7x07] : Regina just remembered and walks in the town of Seattle, until she finds Robyn, her niece. And they talk about thing related to the curse. Version of the story where Robyn is already there and remembers. Emma is there too, but she forgot. Established SwanQueen & Established Alice/Robyn.

Life can be ironic sometimes.

That was what Regina was thinking as, in the night, she was walking, after her discussion with Henry.

She lied to him, and she felt so sorry for that.

It's the same story, and it's happening again.

She is going to break him.

Because she can't let this happen, she can't let the curse be broken.

She has no choice, and again she will act as the villain.

Even though she doesn't want to.

And then, she thought about what she lost.

 _Who_ she lost.

Emma.

Cassandra here, and everything is ironic, again.

They are supposed to hate each other, even though Lucy kind of fixed it, and if she hadn't have to stop the curse from being broken, she would thank her grand-daughter.

Because she did everything to reunite her with the love of her life.

And she did it, almost.

But you know what ?

It's useless.

Because she knows the truth, and it hurts her to know that she can do nothing, _change_ nothing.

And she hates Ivy for that.

She hates her, because she is going to make her become the Evil Queen again.

And it's her own fault, because she saw herself in this poor woman who was her mother's prisoner, and because she tried to save her.

Because she trusted her.

And it didn't work.

She is all alone now, because Lucy is just a child, and if she tells her that she knows everything but that the curse can't be broken, she won't understand.

(And she can't tell her the truth, oh no, she just can't.)

For a moment, she asks herself if Rumplestiltskin remembers or not.

If, when he gave her what she asked him, he already knew that _she_ was Regina Mills.

She has to ask him.

But not now.

Now, she is just thinking about all the things she had and lost.

And it's killing her.

 _§§§§_

She doesn't know where to go, she has no purpose now.

She wants to shout and scream, because this situation is unfair.

She wants to cry too, and her heart is breaking, and she now kind of understands what Jefferson lived when he was in Storybrooke, remembering, but being far from his daughter.

For her, it's the same, but in worst, as she can do nothing, and that her son is there, just next to her, but he doesn't know her.

"Looks like someone just woke up !"

Regina turned and looked at the person talking to her, and she froze, surprised.

"Robyn ?"

The young woman looked at her, and smiled, a sad smile, almost desperate.

"Hello Regina."

 _§§§§_

They were on one of the roofs of Seattle, where Robyn went when she needed time for herself.

"This situation is terrible, whispered Regina.

\- For sure, answered Robyn. I am not going to contradict you.

\- Robyn… are you okay ? She asked to her niece, as this one wasn't looking at her.

She turned back, and Regina saw her tears.

\- No, of course… We are all trapped in this damn town because someone wanted her revenge, and I am separated from the woman I love. I am not right Regina, certainly not.

\- Robyn I am sorry that I turned Drizella into who she is, I…

\- Don't be, okay ? Be sorry for what you did by yourself, the first curse, the people you hurt, and all these things. Drizella made her own choices, you just… showed her how to do it.

\- This is my mistake, you don't have to tell me I am not the one who acted wrong.

\- You didn't, right ? It's just… something we didn't succeed to do. We didn't succeed to stop her, it's not just you, but me, Hook, you, and Emma, and Henry. And Cinderella too.

\- What are we supposed to do now ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- We can't stay that way, we just… we _can't_.

\- What can we do exactly Regina ?

\- I don't know, just… something. I refuse to let the curse be there."

Robyn had a sad laugh.

"But we have to… and that's the worst of it. We have no other choices, we have to… we have to separate Henry from Jacinda, because we can't let them remember. Everything will be destroyed in the end, and do you know the worst of it ?

\- What ?

\- The saddest thing is that, they love each other, and we just can't let Hyperion Height's inhabitants find their lost and love one. We can't let Henry be reunited with Cinderella, you can't let yourself be again with Emma, and… and I just can't let myself be with Alice again. And I can't let her be with her father, she whispered with pain."

She was crying again, taken by all of this, taken by her responsibility about the curse, and the necessity not to stop it.

"And then, well… Robyn said, there will just broken lives and broken hearts..."

Slowly, Regina approached her, and embraced her in her arms, trying to help her calm herself, and little by little, Robyn's sobs became less violent.

"Shh, Regina told her, I am here, right ? Things will be right.

\- No, they won't, answered Robyn, still crying, but more calmly. Because it's not as during the other situations. The other times, it was not easier, but clearer. Because we knew what we had to do, that is to say, stop Drizella and Lady Tremaine. But now… everything changed.

\- We will find a way, her aunt told her, we always do. Even when the situation seems to be desperate.

\- You think so ? But now, all the things are blurred ! Because we must do something we just don't want to ! We have to destroy Henry's and Jacinda' happy ending. We have to separate them, or, as you know, terrible things will happen.

\- I know Robyn, _I know_. But remember who we are, right ? We will find a way to solve it, I promise you."

Robyn gave her a little smile, not crying any more.

"I want to believe you Regina, but… I don't know if I can.

\- We will succeed Robyn… and you will be reunited with Alice."

Robyn tried to smile to her aunt with confidence.

"And so will you with Emma."

Regina gave her a smile.

"Sure."


End file.
